Koori no Naifu wo Daite
by SalteD
Summary: A mostly Ken song-fic with a little Kenyako. My first song-fic. To Kurama's 'Koori no Naifu wo Daite'


Koori no Naifu wo Daite

(Embracing the Ice Knife)

By: Sailor_Musashi

A/N: This is my first song-fic so try not to flame too much. 'Koori no Naifu wo Daite' is a song sung by Ogata Megumi as Kurama from Yuu Yuu Hakusho. This wasn't originally supposed to be a song-fic...but I guess it is. The real lyrics are in bold, italic. The translation is only in italic. And in the end, there's one where where it's only in italic, it's sung in English so needs no translation. Please be nice and r/r! *During Kaizer-rule part of 02*

Disclaimer: Ok, Digimon and everything in it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Toei Animation and those peoples. Try suing me and I'll let you have the drawings that are on my desk next to me (yes! I'll be able to get rid of them that way!!)

*********************************************************************************

**__**

Kokoro no izumi no soko ni koori o haritsumenagara

Ikite yuku no ga ore no shukumei

Tatakai nuku sono tame ni 

The bottom of my heart's lake is rimmed with ice.

I go on, my fate is to continue living.

Fighting to the end because of that.

Ken heard the loud, high voice of his mother calling him for dinner. He slowly stood up and shut down his computer. As he reached over to press the 'OFF' button on the modem, he felt his arm hit a thin object. The sound of a sharp, clean slice of broken glass shattered the silence. Ken picked up the object and noticed that it was an old picture of someone.

The girl with long purple hair and red eyes.

Inoue Miyako.

**__**

Kokoro no hotori de anata ga yasashiku ore o yondemo 

Mimi o fusaide hashiru hi mo aru

Koori no Naifu o Daite 

You call gently from near my heart.

I close my ears...there is also a day I run to.

Embracing the Ice Knife.

He walked over to his trashcan and tried to drop it inside. His mind screamed at him, telling him to throw it away, yet his body wouldn't listen to its commands. He suddenly found himself staring at the picture. He felt a prick on his skin and a dull feeling of pain ran through his finger. He studied every detail of the picture, hearing the indistinct voices from outside his dark world. Time seemed to stand still for as long as Ken held the photo. Everything around him seemed so near, yet was far away, all at once.

"This is childish. What am I doing?" He whispered quietly to no one, yet he continued to look longingly at the picture. A faint feeling of sunshine and hidden happiness seemed to melt through the corrupted heart of the Kaizer.

**__**

Dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga kono you o atatameta nara

Itetsuku SOURU mo tokedasu hazu sa 

Purizumu o hanachinagara...

When the day comes, this peace will warm the world.

My frozen soul will melt too, probably.

Setting a prism free...

His legs seemed to weaken and he felt a faint, insecure feeling of falling. He hit the floor and a quick sense of discomfort flashed through him mind. He ignored the feeling and he felt another pierce through his skin. A small sensation crossed his mind and using all his willpower, he flung the picture across the room, sending pieces of glass onto the carpet. He weakly lifted his hand to his face, closing his eyes, he groaned. His thumb slid down his eyelid towards his chin, and back on to the floor. Blood streaked down his face where his thumb had touched, creating a sad, crying like expression on his face. He looked down where he had his fist clenched in a tight grasp. His knuckles started to turn a pale color. He idly raised his fist up and unclenched it. Red spots of blood dotted the palm of his hand.

**__**

Sono hi ga kuru made KEEP ON GOING. WE ARE FIGHTING. DON'T STOP...

Mirai o shinjite kirikome

Ikiru koto wa kake dakara 

Until that day comes... KEEP ON GOING. WE ARE FIGHTING. DON'T STOP... 

Fight to believe in the future

That's why we stay alive.

"Ken!"

Ken let out a quiet scream of anger. He shakily stood up and turned his computer back on. He heard his mother saying something in a distant voice. Ken clicked his mouse fearfully, and tried not to focus on what his fingers typed unsteadily. He bit his lower lip and walked over to where his Dark Digivice lay on the floor. He picked it up and noticed the broken picture frame. He felt a soft kind of wetness make its way down his cheek. He ignored it, and using as much self-control he could muster up, he kicked the picture frame. It hit the door and fell back on the floor. Ken held his Digivice to his computer. A loud knocking came from his door as he felt himself getting sucked into the Digital World.

**__**

Jibun o shinjite tobikome

Jidai o tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO

Kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga rakuen ni kawaru you ni 

Jump into believing in yourself.

In order to build an era.

Surely, when the day comes that the Earth changes into a paradise.

'You don't know...how much...I want to love...'

"Is there a problem Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked in a whisper.

'...I am the Digimon Kaizer...I do not love...I WILL not love...I CANNOT LOVE!'

"Ken-chan?"

'...But then why do I feel this way?'

**__**

Ore no buki sae tokaseru hodo no

Hizashi ni afureru you ni

Sono hi o motomete KEEP ON RUNNING. WE ARE FIGHTING. GO ON...

Even my weapons will melt

Overflowing in sunlight

We ask for that day ... KEEP ON RUNNING. WE ARE FIGHTING. GO ON...

"I'll leave now..." Wormmon told Ken as he started crawling away.

"Hmm...wait..."

"What is it?"

"...Never mind...it's nothing. It's just that...ugh...never mind."

"Are you sure?" Wormmon asked uncertainly.

'Once upon a time, Person #1 fell in love with Person #2. They get married and they live happily ever after. The end. A perfect ending to a perfect fairy tale...yet it will never, happen in this world. This cruel, unforgiving, hateful, world filled with vengeance and despair. Where the only thing you can believe is yourself.'

**__**

Mirai e no hashi o watarou

Ikiru koto ga kake naraba 

****

Koritsuku tsuribashi datte

Cross the bridge to the future

And if it's life that's risked

Even if it's a frozen bridge

Wormmon slowly crawled away on its tiny feet.

'I may be your enemy, and it may seem like I hate everyone and everything...but that's not true. That's not me. And you may never understand what I'm really like. My heart isn't entirely frozen.'

'There just might be hope for this world after all....but for now...all I can do, is to try and change myself...'

**__**

Hashitte watatte yaru WOH HO HO

Mirai o shinjite kirikome

Ikiru koto wa kake dakara 

I'll run across it

Fight to believe in the future

That's why we stay alive

'And then maybe someday, this world will become merciful, and will be kind.'

'Maybe I can change this world...maybe we all can...'

**__**

Jibun o shinjite tobikome

Jidai o tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO 

Jump into believing in yourself

In order to build an era

{Going to my dream}

{Fighting for my friends}

{Running to my dream}

{Fighting for my friends}

'But for now...I am the Kaizer, and no matter how much I may love you Miyako, or how much I want this world to change...or even how much I want to change...this world will stay the same. But someday, I will change...someday, the world will change...'

**__**

Kokoro no izumi ni kakaru niji no hashi o miru hi made...

Until I see a rainbow-bridge built across my heart's lake**...**


End file.
